


Nights to remember

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Jealous Arthur, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Arthur, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Sixsome, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Submission, Top Arthur, Top Percival (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Merlin is tired. Working two jobs to make ends meet while also attending Uni. He's tired, stressed and falling apart. Until he meets the staff at the Albion. A club for people who make certain lifestyle choices and is offered a job. But soon he finds the staff paying him extra attention. But what does it mean?
Relationships: Elyan/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin sighs and flops down on the breakroom chair. He'd picked up another shift at the grocery store so now he would be working straight through Saturday. That on top of his classes and homework were enough to kill him. He can't remember the last time he slept...or are...or anything that wasn't work or school really.

"Merlin, we're closing early," Lancelot says coming into the break room. His wife Gwen right behind him. As far as employer go, they're amazing. Willing to work around even the most difficult schedule and somehow had adopted Merlin as their little brother.

"Huh?" Merlin says. He'd been dozing off a bit, sue him.

"We're closing early today. Go home. Take a nap. Then you're coming out with us for dinner our treat...well technically a friend's treat," Gwen says.

"Lance, Gwen...I don't know..."

"Please Merlin. Getting out and doing something relaxing will do you a world of good. Plus our friend has a position open and it pays more than your job here and your job at the grocery combined," Lance says. He seems a bit uncomfortable with it and Merlin has no idea why. Lancelot is usually an open guy, kind and loyal to a fault. He's never nervous or deceptive.

"If it's so good why is it open and why does it pay that much?" Merlin asks.

"Well...you see you'd be a front of house host..." Lancelot says.

"That's not enough to warrant that much money," Merlin says suspiciously.

"In a fetish club," Gwen says getting right to the point and Merlin misses the days she was soft spoken and shy because he wishes she hadn't said all that.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asks.

"Yes. Our friend all work there. Our friend Arthur owns it, his sister is the legal and media representative, my brother is the bartender, and a couple of our other friends work in positions closer to the lifestyle," Gwen says.

"I am not going to work there as some sort of sex thing!" Merlin says.

"It's nothing like that! You just stand there take a few notes on what people might be looking for and pick a corresponding bracelet. Of course occasionally someone will hit on you but you're allowed to say no. Consent is a big thing in the community," Lancelot says.

"We both worked there when we were trying to get the money for the coffee shop. Arthur looks out for his people and Percy will keep you safe too," Lancelot says.

"Are you firing me?" Merlin asks.

"No! If it doesn't work out your job here will be safe. We just want to have less on your plate. Getting rid of one job would make more time for you to relax and be a uni student. You need to lessen your plate," Gwen says.

"Alright... I'll give it a shot I suppose. Only having the one job would be nice," Merlin says.

"Great. Go get a nap in and meet us here at eight and we'll give you a ride," Gwen says and he gathers up his belongings.

"Oh and Merlin?" Lance says.

"Wear the light blue shirt and black jeans. Trust me," he says and Merlin nods and heads home trying to work out if this is a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin looks at himself nervously in the mirror. He has on the outfit Lance suggested and put enough styling grease in his hair to enable him that slide down the street in his head.

Is he underdressed? This is supposed to be a normal dinner out but isn't it also his interview? Will he be interviews right in front of all of them or will the boss pull him aside and ask him some questions? Or will the job be based solely on what they see tonight?

Merlin has to sit on the bed and focus on his breathing after that so he doesn't have a panic attack.

Sooner than he'd like he has to go meet Lance and Gwen at the cafe. He wishes he could know what to expect. So far only that his two current bosses and a possible future boss will he watching him drink and stuff.

Talk about fun.

Merlin resolved to have only one alcoholic drink that he will space out over the night. He can't seem uptight bit he's also not about to let his faculties get impaired.

He comes to a stop outside the cafe to see Gwen and Lance closing up. Both of them on tight jeans and purple tops and Merlin's curious about the matching but not enough to ask.

Sitting in a care with your employers is just as uncomfortable as it sounds even if they are the two sweetest people Merlin has ever met. The drive is quick and soon they're being led to one of those large tables that fits a bunch of people. It's a huge circle and Merlin doesn't like that at all. Too many people will be able to watch him, see him.

There's a handful of people already there. A man who has Gwen's eyes, a man that is frankly huge, and a woman who is beautiful but has a shark in her smile.

He recognizes Elyan from the couple of times they've met. The woman must be Morgana, who they mentioned a bit. But he doesn't know the tall one. Is that Arthur? Or someone else.

Introductions are made and Morgana seem nice enough but Morgana definitely will kill him with her shoes if she needs to.

The tall man is actually Percival, or Percy, depending on who's talking. He also finds out that the remaining members of their party are named Leon, Arthur and Gwaine and that they'll be here soon. They had to take a different car.

Since Merlin has met Elyan a couple of times already so the time is spent getting to know Morgana and Percival. 

Morgana is just as terrifying as Merlin had a feeling she is. She latches onto the things he doesn't say quicker than anyone she's met. Immediately steering the conversation away from his dad when he leaves him out of the discussion of his family. Catching on that he's broke when he mentions being tired. It's like talking with a mind reader.

Percival is a lot easier to deal with. He's friendly enough. A bit quiet but he doesn't seem to mind Merlin's rambling. He seems to enjoy it.

"I'm going to call Arthur. We can't order till he gets here," Morgana grumbles pulling her phone out. Merlin excuses himself to use the bathroom. He's walking towards the bathrooms when he's bumped into and goes stumbling.

"Watch it!" Merlin snaps at the blonde who looks like he stepped off a magazine cover or something.

"Watch it yourself," he says amused.

Oh shit his voice is deep and growly and...no! Merlin stop that!

"Prat," Merlin mutters heading to the bathroom. He fixes his hair and waits for the angry flush to go away.

Once he's sure he looks presentable he heads back out to the table to see the blonde talking adamantly with Morgana and Gwen and Merlin's stomach sinks.

"Merlin! There you are come meet the rest of the rabble," Morgana says and Merlin makes his way over refusing to meet the eyes of the blonde. The seats had been shuffled so he's not seated between Percival and a man with very nice hair.

Merlin takes a deep breath. Maybe one of the others is Arthur. 

"Merlin this is Leon," Gwen says pointing to the curly haired man across from him. He gives him a smile.

"I'm Gwaine luv. You're quite the looker. No wonder Gwen banned me from the shop," Gwaine says with a wink and Merlin is pretty sure his brain short circuits. Was...was he flirting?

"And this is my brother Arthur," Morgana says motioning to the blonde and Merlin wants to die.

"We met. We ran into each other in the hall," Arthur says and shit Merlin feels pinned by his blue eyes. Merlin gulps and blinks as the man's eyes drag along his face and body...is he being checked out?

"Ummm...yeah. Anyway I'm Merlin I work for Gwen and Lance," Merlin says because he does and it's pretty much a lock that he's not getting the job.

"So we've got a full set then. King Arthur," Morgana rolls her eyes and adds, "the knights of the roundtable, and our sorcerer."

"Not to mention a Morgana and a Mordred and a Gwen," Gwaine says and then looks at Merlin, "he certainly fits the part. He's bewitched me." 

"Stop that," Gwen says laughing.

"Gwaine is an outrageous flirt. But he won't do anything without permission," Gwen says and Merlin thinks that's an odd way to say consent.

"So...shall we order?" Leon says and Merlin is certain the man was looking at him too. In fact he's feeling a bit like a steak in a cage of lions.

He nearly stops breathing when he sees the prices on the menu. There's no way he can't afford any of this! 

Merlin excuses himself again and hides out in the bathroom trying to calm his racing pulse.

Once he's calmer he groans. He just went to the bathroom twice in less than thirty minutes. They're going to worry he's ill!

Merlin's eyes widen of course. He'll leave now and just text Gwen and Lance that he's not feeling well. Either they'll know it's a lie and cover for him or think it's the truth.

The walk home will take a bit of time but it won't be horrible. He's walked worse that time his bus pass was stolen.

Merlin exits the facilities and nearly screams when he sees Percival standing there.

"Hey P... Percival is everything alright?" Merlin asks dropping a hand to his stomach. Here's hoping those three acting classes he took as a kid were worth the time.

"You alright?" He asks of course one of them would check on him. He'd just excused himself twice.

"Y...yes just a bit of an upset stomach. Might have been something I ate," or didn't eat that traitorous part of Merlin's brain says, "I was actually going to tell you all I was going to head home for some rest." Merlin says.

"Really?" Percival asks and Merlin feels like his soul is being read when the man looks at him.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry. I was so looking forward to meeting everyone and getting it know you all but as a medical student I should probably get some rest," he says.

"Ah...things make sense now. Come on back to the table. I promise your stomach will feel better," Percival says and he doesn't give Merlin much of a choice with his hand firmly on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin gulps as he sits back down.

"Arthur I thought perhaps you would like to fill Merlin and Morgana in on why we're out tonight," Percival says.

"No I'd really rather not," Arthur says.

"But I want to know! I mean you don't normally foot the bill for the whole table, so it has to be juicy," Morgana says.

Wait, Arthur is paying? Merlin peeks at Percival who is obviously not looking at him.

"Then I'll tell it!" Gwaine says and sits up excitedly.

"Okay so it's after hours right? And Princess over here and I are drinking. Anyway Elyan mentions a wobbly shelf. And Arthur is like I installed that myself it could probably hold me! So I make him a bet. If it held I'd pay for dinner and if it fell he would. Anyway it fell as he was sitting on it, dumping him into the rubbish bin!" Gwaine announces to a round of laughter. 

"So eat up because Arthur is paying is what I'm hearing," Gwen says and Merlin feels a bit warm inside that Percival didn't make anything obvious.

Merlin looks at the menu. He's obviously not going to take advantage of Arthur. He was an unknown and he'd never do that, even to a prat. He picks the second cheapest thing on the menu and drink with low alcohol content.

"So Merlin, Lance tells me you're a student. What are you studying?" Leon asks.

"I'm in med school. I'm hoping to become a pediatrician," Merlin says and and turns to Gwaine and adds, "if you ask if we can play doctor I'm switching seats with Morgana." 

"Sassy. I like that," Gwaine says draping an arm around Merlin. It's light giving Merlin a chance to shrug it off but he doesn't. He doesn't get physical affection much since moving away from home.

"Oooh a doctor your mother must be proud," Gwen says.

"Yes...she was a nurse. I would sometimes visit her and I wanted to be a bit like her but with a salary that wouldn't stress me out," Merlin says.

"Amen!" Gwaine says.

"Uh...so...what do you all do? Lance mentioned you all work in a club," Merlin says trying to be delicate.

"Bartender," Elyan says.

"Owner," Arthur says.

"Media and legal," Morgana says.

"Security," Percival says.

"And Leon and I are the entertainment," Gwaine says blowing a kiss at Leon.

"Ah... I see. Did you always know that this is what you wanted to do," Merlin says.

"We were actually friends in Uni. Leon and Arthur did business. Morgana did pre law and communications, Elyan was chemistry. Percival was art and I was drama. We realized we all shared certain traits so when Leon and Arthur decided to open the club we were the ones trusted to work there," Gwaine says.

"I'm actually not shocked you were a drama major," Merlin says as the food arrives.

Merlin sighs as the food fills his stomach. He's not sure when his last meal was but this should more than make up for it. The drink also isn't too alcoholic which is good at least.

"So...Merlin did Lance or Gwen tell you about the club?" Percival asks.

"Yes they did," he says.

"Did they also tell you we have an open position?" Gwaine snorts at the wording.

"Yes," Merlin says.

"Would you be comfortable there if offered the position?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Merlin isn't sure but he'll deal with it. He always does.

"Great. We'll have a trial shift tomorrow night. If all goes well you can stay on," Morgana says.

"That's it? I...I mean no other questions?" Merlin asks.

"Well Gwen and Lance trusted you enough to suggest you. They have nothing but glowing praise for you. Pretty sure if they were on a different dynamic they would have taken you in. So, yeah if you can do the job we see no reason why you shouldn't," Gwaine says.

"Aka they don't want to put out the ad, guess what people would be okay with the club and interview them all," Gwen says.

"I...thank you. Anything I need to wear?"

"Black pants and shoes. Shirts are provided. Are you comfortable with mesh?" Gwaine asks.

"I suppose?"

"Great!"

"We also have a polo option. Ignore Gwaine," Elyan says.

"Hey!"

"Good luck with them Merlin," Gwen says fondly," but Merlin is too focused on the other side of the room where a man is yelling at one of the waitresses who is looking terrified.

"I'll be right back," Merlin says.

He can't stand to see servers be harassed and he's going to do something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, is everything alright here?" Merlin asks and the guy looks at him and the waitress looks close to tears and she seems to have a cut on her hand.

"Mind your own business," the guy snaps.

"We'll see she's my friend so it is my business," Merlin lies and positions himself between the two. He can feel several pairs of eyes on him but he ignores them.

"Well then tell your friend not to be so clumsy!" 

"Whatever is the matter?" The owner says coming out. She seems like a nice woman hopefully she can handle this.

"She dropped my drink!" He says.

"Why?" She asks looking at the waitress.

"He...he pinched me and I got startled," she says and Merlin is ready to throw a punch.

"Get out," the woman says to the man and he slinks off grumbling a bit.

"You cut your hand, would you like me to take care of it?" Merlin asks and the girl nods but looks worried.

"How about I have my friend Gwen come with us to look at that?" Merlin asks and she looks a little more comfortable.

"You can use my office. I'll bring the first aide kit there," the owner says and vanishes.

Merlin makes his way back over to the table.

"Gwen, the waitress cut her hand. I'm going to take a look at it but I think she'd be more comfortable if another woman was there as well," Merlin says.

"Sure," Gwen says and follows him.

"Hey there. My name is Merlin and this is Gwen. Can I please see your hand?" He asks the girl and she holds it out and he starts cleaning it.

"I'm Freya," she says.

"That's a nice name. You know I was a server in a restaurant once. We had this one special where we hand to put the burger down and then stab it with the knife. I hated it. But I always got more tips the deeper I got it to go so..." Merlin says babbling about random stuff to distract her as he bandages the hand. 

"Thank you," she says. 

"You're welcome," Merlin says and stands and returns to his table. The seats have been shuffled again so that now Merlin is between Leon and Gwaine with Arthur across from him. 

Merlin focuses on his food. Trying to ignore not the sexual tension from the three men. Elyan and Percival have apparently decided to act like normal fucking people which is nice.

He gets worried when he sees Gwen check her phone and murmur to Lancelot and the two leave the table. 

It takes another ten minutes before he worries and asks where they went. That's when Morgana says that they just texted her that they had to leave because the cafe was broken into. 

Merlin gulps. They were his ride home. It's a bit of a walk. It would have been fine earlier in the night but by now it's going to be pitch black out and there will be all manner of unsavory people out.

"They asked if one of us could give Merlin a ride home," Morgana says.

"Of course. We wouldn't dream of letting someone this cute walk home," Gwaine says.

"And that is a sign to cut him off," Percival says and Gwaine pouts but drinks the provided water.

Dinner goes nicely after this. They tell him a bit more about the club and the job and that Merlin would be following Leon's lead tomorrow. The man in question giving him a look that makes Merlin's stomach flip.

Soon Morgana is making her leave and Merlin is left with the men. 

Soon they're leaving after leaving a very good tip and Merlin follows them to the parking lot.

"Percy can you take my bike back in your truck? I don't think I'm okay to drive," Gwaine says and he man nods and Percival and Elyan load a black motorcycle into the back of the truck and bid him good night. Leaving Merlin with Arthur, Leon, and Gwaine.

Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin follows the men to a car that's nicer than anything he's ever been in or seen in his life. He's acutely aware of the men and their eyes as they run over his body.

"You know, I can walk. It's not far and the exercise will do me good," Merlin says and turns to walk away only for Leon to wrap a hand around his wrist.

"We said we'd take you home. You wouldn't want us to be liars would you?" Leon asks and Merlin shakes his head. Is this what it's going to be like working with them? Merlin isn't sure his body will make it past the first day. 

"Good. Now why don't you take the back seat and I'll type the address in," Leon says and they pile into the car. 

Merlin sits there in the backseat with Gwaine. Keeping a close eye on the drunken man but he seems content to press his head against the cold window.

He's not sure about giving them his address but he'll have to if he gets hired.

Leon walks him to the door while Arthur keeps an eye on Gwaine.

"I guess I should ask what the uniform is," Merlin asks when they stop outside the door. 

"Any color in the rainbow. Although unfortunately most of them are taken so you'll have to double up. Do you have anything in purple?" Leon asks 

"I...yes...I have a violet shirt," Merlin says and Leon grins.

"Perfect. Since I'll be keeping an eye on you, you might as well wear my color," Leon says.

"Yes, sir," Merlin says willing his blood to go back North.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Merlin?" Leon asks and Merlin is sure his voice will break if he speaks so he shakes his head.

"Good. If I do I wan you to tell me. Can you do that?" He asks and Merlin nods.

"Good boy. I'll see you tomorrow," he says and once he's out of the building Merlin manages to make it into his apartment before his knees turn completely to jelly.

He showers and gets ready for bed. One thought in his head over and over again.

He's fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walks into the coffee shop the next day to work his shift. He's not about to just quit his jobs in case this one doesn't work out. Though the way the men were acting last night he's pretty sure he's already been hired. Although he did drop that days shift at the grocery store.

The day actually goes pretty smoothly. For a Friday there are a lot of people coming in.

Except apparantly Leon.

Wait what...

Merlin double checks and sure enough Leon is waking up to the counter. Smirking at him and Merlin feels a bit like the meat being dangled before the lion.

"Hello Merlin," Leon says and Merlin gulps. He refuses to get aroused at work.

"Hello Sir. What would you like?"

"You," Leon says.

"I... I'm sorry what?" Merlin asks blushing. There's no way he heard that right. Thank God he's the only one working right now and there's no one in the cafe.

"You," Leon says again and looks him up and down and Merlin's body language must be screaming at him to keep going because he does, "on your knees in the bathroom. My cock in your mouth."

"Sorry, we don't offer that here. Is there another type of coffee I can get you?" Merlin asks blushing bright red but he can feel his pants tightening.

"One black coffee. And whatever you drink but I'll wait till you're on break," Leon says sitting at a table for two and Merlin feels like his body is going to overheat. Maybe he should say he already had his break today. Perhaps Leon would leave and Merlin could sneak home to take care of his situation. 

Thank God for the apron. 

"Merlin. Things seem pretty slow. You can take your break now!" Gwen calls from the back and Merlin knows Leon hears it because he's smile and coming over to get his drinks.

Merlin hands him his coffee and makes a cup of tea. He goes for his wallet only for Leon to stop him.

"My treat. For being such a good boy last night," he says paying for the drinks and leaving what Merlin hopes isn't a ridiculous tip.

Merlin sits across from him and nervously picks at the teabag.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Leon asks face going serious for a second.

"No! I mean, I'm uncomfortable but it feels good?" Merlin asks not able to look him in the eye and he gasps when a finger tucks under his chin and pushes his head up so he's meeting Leon's eyes.

"Good. Then you must follow the rules. You will always make eye contact when we are speaking to me or the others. Understand?" Leon asks but there's a bit of gentleness. He doesn't doubt that Leon will punish him if he doesn't but he can feel that he would enjoy said punishment immensely.

"Yes sir," Merlin says unsure if that's correct. 

"Good. Now, I will pick you up and take you to the club. Understood?" Leon asks and Merlin swallows.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. And remember what color are you to wear tonight?" Leon asks.

"Yours sir. Violet," Merlin says.

"Perfect," Leon says.

"C...can I ask a favor?" Merlin says and Leon waits.

"Can you now act like this tonight at the club? It's just that it's my trial shift and I really want this job and as much as this is fun it also flusters me to no end and I'm afraid I won't do a good job," Merlin says and it's like a switch gas been flipped.

"Of course Merlin. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I would also never endanger your job. Any job even if it's not at the club. Although I'm pretty sure even if Arthur didn't want to hire you, he'd be outvoted," Leon says cracking a smile and this one is dimples and crinkles his eyes. It's a genuine smile. 

"Thanks but I still want to make a good impression you know?"

"Yes. Very well actually. Hence the ride to work. You want to be well rested and on time," Leon says and Merlin's break is over and he heads behind the counter and Leon leaves to get his stuff. 

Merlin is nervous.

But also very excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin goes back to working behind the counter. Leon isn't the only one who had the idea of coming in to talk to him. Arthur comes in and while his orders are similar to the ones Leon gave him the touch doesn't accompany them. He's much happier to have Merlin follow them of his own accord.

Elyan gives him two bracelets made of rope that wrap around his wrists. And knot against his pulse and he makes sure his sleeves will cover them when he's not working. He's pretty sure Elyan has a thing for ropes and seeing people in them.

Gwaine comes in and orders the sugariest thing they sell and he's pretty sure the man slips some alcohol into in.

Merlin periodically sees Gwaine looking over at him and licking his lips or leering at him but it's not creepy which is good.

A lot of confusion from the night before as well. Arthur explains that while the club does offer uniform shirts that Merlin is welcome to wear his own. Which Merlin appreciates but seeing the others interest in him it makes him worry that he'll be expected to wear their colors as well as Leon's and he can't remember them all but he knows he doesn't have orange or yellow shirts.

When Gwaine finally stops leering and Merlin can get back to work it's apparently Percival's turn to handle him. 

Merlin expects the man to be intense like Leon and Arthur but the man simply smiles gives his hand a pat when Merlin hands over the coffee and change and with a wink Percival puts a rather large tip in the jar. 

It feels nice. After an hour of being out on edge, an edge he's happy to be on, it's still nice to have someone helping him back down. Percival makes him feel warm and cared for.

So, Merlin slips two bucks into the register and makes Percival another coffee just to see him smile a bit.

It's nice.

But all too soon it's time for him to leave and he heads back to his apartment to grab a nap and change before Leon arrives only to stop when he sees Leon leaning against the frame of his door.

"Hello again Merlin," Leon says and Melrin swallows and keeps eye contact. Just like he was told.

"Good boy," Leon says and reaches into Merlin's pocket and pulling out his door key and opening the door for him.

"I'll make you something to eat," Leon says.

"I don't have anything in at the moment. Haven't had a chance to do the shopping," Merlin lies. He hasn't had anything in the house for a couple days. He'd been sneaking treats from the cafe. 

"I'll go pick up some things. You rest try to get some sleep. You look like you need it," Leon says and Merlin is left staring after him as he leaves.

Just great. This is a fine entanglement he's gotten himself into!


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin wakes to the sound of sizzling and the smell of cooking fish in his nose and he curses his mind for giving him such a cruel dream. Because that's what this has to be, a dream. There’s no way he was able to afford fish, and besides who would have cooked it? Merlin doesn’t have any time for that and he doesn’t know how to cook fish anyway. 

Finally the smell makes his stomach clench and he tries to follow the sizzling. Obviously his radiator is broken. Which means a visit from his landlord which is always interesting. Gaius is a nice man and he’s even willing to trade errand running for discounts on the rent, which is nice when unforeseen costs show up. 

Merlin walks into his kitchen and freezes. Leon is standing at the counter, plating one of the pieces of fish with some vegetables on the side. Merlin opens his mouth to say something but Leon spots him first. He turns off the stove and makes his way over to Merlin. The minute Merlin drops his eyes from his, Leon is tucking a finger under his chin and making Merlin raise his eyes again. 

“Did you have a nice nap Merlin?” Leon asks his mouth tilting up into a smile. 

“Y...yes I did. Did you make that?” Merlin asks. 

“Yes, one for you and one for me, unfortunately you don’t seem to have enough chairs. I guess we will have to share one,” Leon says and Merlin’s mouth has gone dry. 

“Share?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, I sit on the chair and you sit on my lap,” Leon says and Merlin makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Leon says kindly and Merlin nods. He likes knowing he can always say no but he also likes Leon telling him what to do. 

“I want to, Sir,” Merlin says. 

“Good boy. After we eat I will help you pick out your shirt. Would you like that?” Leon says and Merlin blushes and tries to turn his head away but Leon is now cupping his face so he can’t. 

“Would you like that? Wearing things I picked out for you? Letting me tell you what to wear?” Leon asks and Merlin opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Maybe this is a test? Perhaps they are testing how okay he is with their lifestyle? Or maybe they are just really quick on deciding what they want? But if that’s the case why would they want Merlin? If anything they should have tried going after Gwen and Lancelot. They’ve known each other longer. 

Leon must see something in his eyes or his face and immediately drops the persona he adopted. 

“Merlin are you okay? Tell me what happened.”

“I...why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this? Is it a test for the job? A game? What is this?” Merlin asks. Leon is running his fingers through Merlin’s hair now and Merlin starts to feel a bit more relaxed. 

“This isn’t a test for the job, Merlin. This is flirtation? Testing the waters? Somewhere in between. You have no idea how much Gwen and Lancelot talk about you. Gwen even mentioned to us that you would benefit from having us in your life and she knew we were looking for someone to fill the gaps in our dynamic. Then we met you and you clicked in right away. We wanted to test your reactions to dominants to see if you could fit in and you do. You respond so well,” Leon says and Merlin feels a fluttering in his stomach at the praise. 

“I...I did?” Merlin asks. 

“So well. You don’t see it but there’s something in you that is perfectly matched to me. I like people doing what I say, but I like making them do it. Like lifting your face to meet my eyes or grabbing your hand to pull you after me. You also show traits that the others look for in their partners, but that is their place to tell you. I am sorry. We should have explained what was going on,” Leon says. 

“So I am to be the group slut?” Merlin asks. 

“No. You will be our partner, if that is what you want, we are all together and it would be unfair to bring someone in and them be on the outside of the relationship. You will be all our partner, and all of us yours.”

Merlin gapes at him a little bit. This is a lot to be dumping on someone who you just met a day ago. Merlin doesn’t even know their views on anything, how can he know if they are a good match in anything other than kink. Is he even a match for them in kink? Merlin hasn’t even masturbated! How could they possibly know he would match up?

Merlin is so lost in thought he doesn’t notice Leon leading him over to the kitchen table until he is being sat down in the chair. Leon pulls over a plastic bucket to sit on and then brings over the food and Merlin’s mouth waters. It’s been too long since he had such a big meal, excluding yesterday. 

“Merlin, even if you don’t end up being with us, would you like me to come over or you come over to our place? I rarely get to cook and I forgot how much I enjoyed it,” Leon says and Merlin’s eyes narrow. First Percival yesterday and now Leon, is everyone going to find out his business? 

“What’s with the face? My cooking isn’t that bad is it?” Leon teases and Merlin still frowns but does take a bite of the fish.

Fuck.

It’s so good. 

Merlin has never tasted anything so good and he can feel himself salivating as he takes a few more bites. He doesn’t want to just shovel it into his mouth in front of Leon. 

“Are you enjoying it?” Leon asks and Merlin nods eagerly as he eats a bit more of it. He knows he shouldn’t eat too much because he’s not used to such large meals and it could make him sick. 

“It is very good, thank you for making it,” Merlin says with a soft smile and Leon nods and begins to wash one of Merlin’s tupperware and then puts the leftovers inside. 

“There, you’ll have something to bring with you for lunch tomorrow,” Leon says and Merlin is shocked at how thoughtful the man is. Maybe being with him and the others wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Merlin snaps himself out of those thoughts. 

He doesn’t know anything about them. They could be axe murderers or something or want to lull Merlin into their bed and then WHAM! Steal his kidneys to sell on the black market. Or something equally horrible. 

“Merlin? Should you go get changed?” Leon says and Merlin glances at the clock. It’s quite late already and even with Leon giving him a ride it would be cutting it close. He immediately runs into his room to change and stares at his closet. 

He stares at his clothes. He had said he would wear purple tonight, Leon’s color, but that was before all of the stuff they talked about this afternoon. Would Leon be upset if he wore a different color? Would he be angry? Disappointed? Sad?

Merlin decides that he doesn’t want to upset Leon, whether it be angry or sad so he grabs his least worn purple shirt and slips in on and he rolls on a lot of deodorant because he doesn’t have time to grab a shower and he’s back by Leon’s side in less than five minutes. A new personal record. 

“Ready to go?” Leon asks. 

“Yes, I think I am,” Merlin says and follows Leon down onto the street and into the simple black car that is waiting at the curb. 

“Alright off to work we go,” Leon says and the car pulls out. Merlin rolls his eyes and snorts but is in awe when they pull into the parting lot. 

The club itself is huge, it’s designed to feel like a castle without it actually looking like one and the walls are a soft cream color somehow and Merlin smiles. 

“Welcome to Camelot,” Leon says with a smile and leads him in through the employee entrance. The inside is a bit darker, there’s light made to mimic natural lighting and all that stuff that Merlin knows nothing about. He was a bio major not an architecture major. 

He just knows that it looks amazing. 

“It’s amazing,” Merlin says. 

“Thank you. Lancelot actually drew the design for this place,” Leon says.

.“Wow. I had no idea he was this good,” Merlin says. He had known Lance in college. They had been dorm mates ever since they got rid of that creepy Griffin Ramsey, Merlin’s old roommate who seemed to think college was like high school all over again. Including bullying the “nerds” of the school. Lancelot had come through like a knight in shining armor and made him back off. Then they reported him for having drugs in the room and got him kicked out. Lancelot then put in his order for a room change and the rest was history. He had seen his friend draw a few buildings but never anything as detailed as the one for this place would have been. Perhaps Lance had drawn it during the few years he was in culinary school after college while Merlin worked to study and make money to make it into med school. 

“Yeah, Lancelot is good at a lot of things,” Leon says with a smile and Merlin smiles thinking about his friend as he’s led into a back room. 

Let the work day begin.


End file.
